


Odds Are (We're Gonna Be Alright) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SHIELD, post winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Odds Are (We're Gonna Be Alright)" by lady_ragnell.</p><p>"Sherlock knows that had Project Insight worked as HYDRA intended, he and Joan would both be dead. The knowledge does not sit well with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are (We're Gonna Be Alright) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odds Are (We're Gonna Be Alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582166) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Length: 25:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/odds%20are%20\(we're%20gonna%20be%20alright\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
